The Gryffindor and the Slytherin
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Everyone knows what happends in the 7th book to the golden trio, But what about Ginny? What happends when she becomes friends with an unlikely Slytherin? J.K. Rowling owns all rights.
1. Quidditch Captain

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! WOOT WOOT! This takes place right before Ginny starts her sixth year, Ron Hermione and Harry are all out hunting for Horcruxes. Everything up to this point is exactly the Harry potter series, however i begin to make changes. Please Read and Review, becuase i worked really hard on this chapter.

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up to the sound of her mother shouting at her to get up. With a grunt she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Today she would be going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year.

Getting out of bed she walked downstairs and sat down at the table waiting for the food her mother had made. Looking around she felt that hollow empty feeling she has had since the day after Bill's wedding. The day after her best friend Hermione, her brother Ron, and her first love Harry Potter left.

Nobody knows where they are, but she knew they were off trying to kill the evilest man alive, if you can even call him a man. It ate her inside knowing that she may never see them again. That at this very moment they could be dead without anyone knowing.

She shook that thought away from her head. If Harry Potter had died, Voldemort would make a field day out of it. The Daily Prophet would be filled with articles saying "The Boy who Lives….dies!" So the fact that things have been relatively quiet is her only sliver of hope.

All of a sudden she felt her hand being squeezed and she saw her mother sitting next to her. It was at that moment Ginny noticed a single tear streaming down her own face. She quickly wiped it away and her mother wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

"I miss them too Ginny, dear." She said quietly. Even though Ginny was almost seventeen years old, she felt comfort being wrapped in her mother's warm, loving arms. Ginny put her head on her mother's shoulder and let sobs overtake her.

Ginny was usually very good at hiding and storing away emotions. It was a gift she gained from having six brothers and no sisters. But right now she needed to let out her pain and sorrow. She missed having Hermione to talk about feelings with. She missed Ron simply because he was her brother and despite their bickers, she loved him.

Harry. Last year when Harry and Ginny kissed for the first time, it felt as if the world had stopped spinning for a couple of minutes, and when it started back up, the earth no longer rotated around the sun, but around Harry. He was her first true love, and she still loved him. She was slowly getting over him though, knowing it could be a very long time before she saw him again.

Molly Weasley began to cry as she watched her daughter weep in such sorrow. She had never seen her daughter this upset. She was so tough and rough around the edges. So seeing her daughter so broken, killed Mrs. Weasley inside.

The mother and daughter sat there crying for about a half hour. Ginny was first to recover herself and she tried to act as if nothing happened. To be quite honest Ginny felt so much better having released her emotions.

Mrs. Weasley jumped when she saw the time and she quickly made a couple of eggs for her daughter. Ginny ate quickly and ran upstairs for some last minute packing. Stuffing the picture of Her and her three best friends into her suitcase, and grabbing pig, the owl that Sirius gave Ron, she ran downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her mother opening the door for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Tonks grinned and hugged Ginny tightly. "We're driving you to Kings Cross!" Tonks said.

Ginny grinned happily and went over to hug Remus. "Nice to see you Ginny " Remus said.

"Nice to see you too Professor Lupin." Ginny said in greeting.

Lupin chuckled and said "I am no longer your professor, call me Remus."

"Ok Pro-….Remus" Ginny said, still finding it weird to be calling him by his first name.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and offered the two newcomers food. "No thanks Molly. Have you seen the time? We barely have enough time to get to the station before the train leaves." Tonks said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch and jumped.

"Oh dear! Let's get going then." She said quickly. They all nodded and Tonks grabbed one of Ginny's suitcases and Remus grabbed the other. Ginny still held Pig and Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist.

They got into a car supplied by the order. Not the ministry because they were being infiltrated by Voldermort's minions. The car was much more spacious this year compared to the last. "So Ms. Quidditch team captain, how are you?" Tonks asked.

Ginny grinned and thought back to a couple weeks prior to the present.

**(Flashback begins)

Ginny woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. She growled at the noise and bleary eyed made her way to the window. There was a magnificent brown owl scratching at her window with a fancy looking envelope in its claws. She saw the large letter 'H' written on its front and all signs of tiredness left.

Yanking the window open she practically ripped the letter off of the owls leg. She pet the owl and then sent it off. Looking into the distance she could see another owl heading towards the house. Waiting for the next owl, Ginny opened up the letter she had in her hand.

Ripping open the envelope, she saw that it was her O.W.L. Scores. She held her breath as she looked down at her scores.

Charms- O

Transfiguration-E

Herbology-O

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O (Thank you Dumbledore's army)

Potions- E

Care of magical Creatures- O

Astronomy- O

Divinataion- O

She squealed in happiness. Next to Percy, she got the best grades in the family! Right as she was about to go show her parents, the owl she saw flying in the distance flew in her window. Feeling extremely giddy, she fed the new owl some treats.

Taking off the new letter she saw that this one also had an "H" on it. She realized this was the letter that had the list of supplies for the New Year. Holding the envelope in her hand, she noticed it felt a little heavier than usual.

Her curiosity made her rip open the letter and she almost dropped the little golden badge in her hand. Imprinted on the badge was a broomstick, with the initials Q.C. "MOM!" she yelled.

Mrs. Weasley came running up the stairs and worriedly said "Whats wrong Ginevra?" Ginny jumped up and shoved her O.W.L . scores at her mother. Her mouth popped open a bit and she said "Oh Ginny! Im so proud. What do you want us to buy you for a present?"

"Do you think I could have a new broomstick?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley frowned a bit and said "Broomstick's are pretty expensive, Ginevra."

Ginny held up her quidditch captain pin and said "Maybe a broom stick could be my reward for good grades and being made the Gryffindor captain."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and hugged her daughter "Im so proud of you dear. Of course ill buy you a new broomstick." Ginny grinned as she watched her mother walk out of the room.

**(Flashback ends)

Mrs. Weasley ended up buying Ginny the Comet 290. Ginny was ecstatic and when Fred and George would come home to visit they would practice together. Fred and George told Ginny they were proud to have a sister that didn't disgrace them with being an annoying gossip girl, but being quidditch captain instead.

After some talk about quidditch with everyone, they made it to Kings Cross Station. Getting out of the car they passed the muggles who were all giving the group weird looks. As Ginny was walking she couldn't help but feel hollow. Right now her brother should be entering his last year at Hogwarts and Ginny should be spending time with Hermione and Harry.

Ginny shook the feeling away when she saw her two friends Neville and Luna. Ginny ran up to them and hugged them. "why hello Ginny! Oh look on your shoulder there's a pesky nargle floating there." Ginny had to hold back a laugh and pretended to swipe away the pesky nargle. Neville rolled his eyes a bit when he heard Luna.

Ginny told her two friends that she would meet up with them in a minute, but first she wanted to say goodbye to her mum. Ginny walked over to her mother and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you mum." Ginny said

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to burst into tears as she held her only daughter. "Be safe, and please don't be troublesome."

Ginny chuckled and said "Well I do have Fred and George as brothers…"

Mrs. Weasley patted her daughter on the cheek and sighed with a smirk on her face. "Very true…I love you ginny dear and so does your father" Ginny nodded her head and gave hugs to Remus and Tonks.

Tonks looked like she was about to burst from excitement and she asked "can I tell them now?" Remus sighed and nodded his head. Tonks squeeled and said "Im pregnant."

Ginny squealed right as the Hogwarts express gave its signal bell. So she told the couple congratulations and gave her mother one last kiss on the cheek.

Ginny walked onto the Hogwarts Express and ran into Zacharias Smith, an annoying Hufflepuff whom Ginny hexed last year on the Hogwarts express for bothering her. Ginny scowled at him and he scowled back. Right as Ginny was about to push him out of the way, Zacharias said "The Quidditch captains are meeting in the compartment next to where the prefects meet."

Ginny nodded and told him grudgingly she would be there. Ginny found the compartment where Neville and Luna were sitting, and sat her stuff down. "Hey I have to go to a quidditch captain meeting, ill meet you guys back here in a little bit." She told them.

Neville congratulated her for her success and Luna just dreamily waved at her. Ginny walked to the compartment Smith told her about and sat down. She was the first one in there. Making herself comfortable, she set her wand on the table next to her and kicked her shoes off.

She lifted her head when she heard the compartment door open. Zacharias walked in to the compartment and sat as far away from Ginny as possible. "Afraid I'll hex you again, Smith?" she asked with a sly grin. Zacharias glowered at her and looked away from her intimidating stare.

A few minutes later the door opened and in came Grant Page. A quiet ravenclaw boy in her year, who plays keeper. He walked next to Smith and sat down. We all waited for the slytherin captain to come in. After a few minutes the captain finally decided to gift them with his presence.

Ginny almost smacked her forehead when she saw the Slytherin captain, as it was she grunted. In walked Blaise Zabini, the boy who thought he was God's gift to woman. Ginny looked up into the sky and said "Just kill me now, please end it here."

Zabini smirked and sat next to Ginny. He put an arm around her shoulder and said "Aww what's wrong ginger?"

Ginny growled and said "Zabini if you would like to keep your arm I would suggest taking it off of me this instant."

Zacharias made cat hissing noises in the background and Blaise laughed and said "I like them feisty."

Zacharias smirked and said "As do I. If you ever want to get feisty with me weasel-" Nobody got to hear the rest of his remark because Ginny bounced up with wand in hand and walked over to Smith.

"If you want to get feisty with me ill show you feisty! Conjuctivi-" Ginny yelled. She was about to cast a spell that burns the victims eyes painfully when cast, when she felt an electrifying jolt in her arm. She jerked and looked at what caused it.

Zacharias was holding her arm, so that she couldn't finish the spell. "Now now, we don't want to fight do we?" Ginny shoved past him trying to ignore the tingles that were spreading all over her from his touch. She set her wand back down and crossed her arms and legs grumpily.

For the next twenty minutes they talked about quidditch and how to decide who gets the pitch and when. Ginny left in a rush and hurried back into the compartment with her friends. As they talked she couldn't help but think about the still tingling feeling in her arm. Stupid hormones.

Ginny realized that they were getting close to the school and she wasn't in her robes yet. She quickly got dressed and felt around for her wand. She panicked slightly when she couldn't find it, but sighed in relief when she remembered she left it in the compartment where she talked to the other Quidditch captains.

She walked to the compartment from earlier and jumped in surprise. Blaise Zabini was wearing only a pair of jeans, which he was about to take off. He didn't notice Ginny at first until Ginny ran into a seat while walking out. He spun around and smiled slyly at her.

"Trying to sneak a peek ginger?" Zabini asked. Ginny felt her cheeks burning but she tried to cover it up by scoffing at him.

"I left my wand in here." Ginny said as she walked over to a table and picked up her wand.

"Did you not notice that the blinds were closed that a person would most likely take as a warning that the person was changing into their school robes?" Zabini asked still grinning.

Ginny felt herself blush as she walked out of the compartment without another word to Blaise. She couldn't help but think of how embarrassed she was and also had the image of Zabini's nice six pack fresh in her mind.

Blaise, back in his compartment couldn't help but think of how great the day turned out for him.


	2. The mystery that is Ginny

Thank you for the two people who reviewed!

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked red faced back to her compartment where Luna was having a heated discussion with Neville about the existence of rumple horned snork-backs. As Ginny sat down Neville looked at her and said "Woah! Ginny you're as red as well….your hair! What's up?"

There was no way Ginny was going to tell them that she accidentally walked in on Blaise Zabini changing, and his shirt was off, and that he had some nice looking abs and- "Oh you know, those pesky nargles were following me about."

Luna nodded her head in understanding and Neville just raised an eyebrow and said "So who are the other Quidditch captains?"

"That pig head Zacharias Smith for Hufflepuff, Grant Page for Ravenclaw, and….Blaise Zabini for Slytherin." Ginny said. No matter how hard she tried not to, she blushed slightly at the last name thinking back to a couple of minutes ago. Neville noticed this and had an amused expression on his face. When it looked like he was about to say something, Ginny gave him a glare that would make the bravest of Gryffindor cower in their seat.

Ginny started telling her two friends about tactics she planned to use this year as captain. She was glad they weren't talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she wasn't ready for those kind of conversations yet.

As Luna was suggesting some ridiculous idea for winning the game involving an invisible creature called an atylicogong, there was a knock on the compartment door. Standing outside the door was a timid looked Grant Page.

"Do you mind if I sit in your compartment, the others are too crowded for my liking." Ginny and Neville nodded, while Luna just looked dreamily out the window. Grant took the empty seat next to Ginny and awkwardly looked out the window.

Ginny didn't want to continue talking about Quidditch strategies with the Ravenclaw captain in here, so for a couple of minutes everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Luna turned back around and said "So Grant, I heard you went to Siberia this Summer, did you happen to find a purple flower that when you give it a secret password it tells you the answer to one mystery of the world?"

Grant turned towards her, with a confused expression on his face. Ginny assumed his confusion was due to the weird question he had just been asked, when instead the boy said "You mean yotinad tulips?"

Luna's eyes widened a bit and she smiled dreamily "Finally, someone knows what I'm talking about." And then they got into a conversation that Ginny and Neville had absolutely no hope of understanding. An hour and 10 chocolate frogs later, Ginny realized they were almost at the school. She got into her dress robes and got her stuff together to begin her new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After Ginny Weasley left Blaise Zabini's compartment, he got dressed the rest of the way and went to the compartment where his Slytherin 'friends' were located. He entered it to find Pansy Parkinson laughing obnoxiously with her two friend's. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from the girls, and they looked so…alone, without Draco Malfoy leading them.

Blaise swore under his breath when he heard Pansy shriek and squeal "Blaisykins!" Fighting the urge to tell her to 'back off', which only got intensified as Blaise heard Crabbe and Goyle's snickers. Instead of following his urge, he pulled Pansy into a kiss that would make any girl's legs turn to jello.

As much as Pansy repulsed him, he had a reputation to uphold. He was the Slytherin pimp. The boy who went through girls faster than the Weasley girl went through hexes. If Blaise was seen with Pansy, the girl Draco Malfoy had previously claimed, it would only bump up his popularity with the girls.

Having the thought of Ginny throwing hexes at boy's, brought him back to a few minutes prior when Ginny walked in on him getting into his robes. Thinking of Ginny while he was kissing another girl gave him a wild fantasy.

Blaise suddenly pictured himself kissing Ginny Weasley. This amazing fantasy didn't last very long because Goyle yelled "Oi! Get a room."

Pansy was gasping for air as she walked back to her cow friends. They all huddled their heads together and began whispering excitedly. Blaise smirked and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Blaisykins!" Crabbe and Goyle said through their snickers. Blaise sometimes truly believes that those two dunces share a brain. Blaise kicked them both in the shins and said "You are just jealous of the fact that I can just walk into a room and make out with a girl, whilst you two haven't ever had girlfriends."

That put scowls on their faces for the rest of the train ride.

Ginny Weasley was struggling carrying her two suitcases, and a fluttering owl, pig, through the corridors of the train. When she heard someone yell "OW!" she turned around and had to hold back her laughter. Blaise stood behind her clutching his foot.

Ginny laughed and said "Woops, my bad." Before continuing down the corridor.

"wait!" Blaise yelled.

Ginny scowled and waited for him to start talking again. "Do you need help carrying anything?"

"Where is your stuff, did you pay Crabbe to bring it to the school?" Ginny asked mockingly.

Blaise stepped forward and put his arm on her shoulder and said "Of course I did ginger."

Ginny smirked and stomped on his already limping foot and walked off the train to go find her friends. She realized her little interaction with Zabini caused her to miss the majority of the carriages. She swore and quickly got in the first carriage she saw.

As she was sitting in the empty carriage she noticed the thestrals sitting in front of her. It still amazed her that she could see them, and that fact saddened her too because the reason she could see them was because of Sirius.

Ginny didn't realize that someone opened the carriage door and came in until she felt the now familiar arm wrap around her shoulder. "Zabini…" she growled.

"Nice to see you too, Ginger." Blaise smirked. "What were you looking at?"

Ginny pushed his arm off of her and said "The thestrals."

Blaise recognized the term, but he couldn't quite remember exactly what they were so he raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

She looked away and said "They are the invisible creatures that pull the carriages, that is, they're invisible until you witness death yourself." She continued to purposely not stare into his eyes so that he wouldn't see the pain residing in hers.

"Who did you see die?" Blaise asked in a pitying voice.

"Sirius Black." Ginny said simply.

"You were there when that murderer died?!" he shouted.

Ginny whipped her wand out faster that you can say 'hex'. "Sirius Black was not a murderer! He was one of the bravest men I ever knew!" Blaise put his hands into the air in surrender as the carriage door opened once again.

"There you are Ginny, we've been lookin- Ginny? What are you doing?" Neville Longbottom asked as he took in his surroundings. Ginny was pointing her wand at Blaise's throat and Blaise actually looked scared of the red head.

Ginny put her wand away and scooted as far away from Blaise that was physically possible. Neville still looking hesitantly at the two stepped into the carriage followed by a still talking Luna and Grant.

Besides Grant and Luna's crazy talk, the carriage was silent. Ginny really felt the urge to punch something, or more preferably someone such as Blaise Zabini. Sirius had been proven innocent! Why would he call him a murderer. Still fuming she tried her hardest to resist reaching across the seat and squeezing Zabini's throat.

On the other side of seat Zabini realized the stupidity of what he said. He forgot she was a blood traitor family. They were a part of the order of the phoenix and Blaise had forgotten that Sirius had been proven non guilty- not that it mattered because he was well….dead. Blaise could feel the anger coming off on waves on Ginny. He could tell that if he were to try and communicate with her he would most likely be a dead man.

Neville Longbottom could feel the tension between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin sitting in front of him. Blaise Zabini was obviously smarter then he looked because he was not trying to talk to Ginny at all. Neville decided to try and break the suffocating silence around them and said "So are guys excited for the New Year?"

Ginny whipped her head around and said "Oh yeah, I'm so flipping excited for this year! I mean I have no idea where my best friend, brother, and ex-boyfriend-that-i-still-love are, and the greasy potions master who killed Dumbledore is now our headmaster! Not to mention every day I worry I will never see a member of my family again. So yes, I think this year is going to be fan-fricken-tastic!"

Everyone was stunned into silence at the feisty girl's outburst. Blaise couldn't help but think of the whole ex-boyfriend-that-she-was-still-in-love-with. Blaise looked at the girl with the rough exterior and could see a fragile girl inside wanting to break down at any minute.

So being the genius that Blaise Zabini is he stupidly asked "wait, Snape killed Dumbledore?"

Neville cringed back into his seat preparing himself for the next outburst by Ginny. But it looked as if Ginny didn't have enough in her to scream and shout anymore so she brokenly said "Of course he did. Why else did he disappear when it happened? Harry wouldn't have lied about seeing Snape kill him. So now our headmaster is a murderer. And what do you now, he's a Slytherin just like you." She turned to Zabini with a sad cold glare, and then she said "Thank God, were here."

And so they were. They had finally reached the castle and Ginny got out of the carriage before anyone else could even move. Luna and Neville hurriedly followed after Ginny, with Grant tagging along behind them.

Blaise, however, walked alone to the castle thinking of the mystery that was Ginny Weasley.


	3. Terrible year

Thank you those of you who review! This chapter is for yall :)

* * *

Ginny slammed the carriage door shut and took in a breath of fresh, non-Slytherin tainted air. If she were in the car with that toad Zabini for one more second she would probably be expelled by the new headmaster in the first five minutes of arrival.

She felt Neville, Luna, and Grant scurrying behind her. She didn't look behind her to see what Blaise was doing, because quite honestly, she didn't care. Ginny couldn't believe that an hour ago she was starting to fancy Zabini's looks.

She rolled her eyes at herself and blamed hormones. She burst into the Great Hall and Hogwarts already felt different. It felt darker. It didn't give off the feeling that you were at home. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. She could tell that a lot of mud-bloods were missing. Almost all of them.

Poor Dean Thomas was on the run, because he had no idea who his father was and whether he was magic or not. Ginny had to hold back the sadness of being the only Weasley at the school this year, her brother should be here, but seeing as he was on the hunt to kill the evilest man alive….

Neville sat next to Luna and gave her a pat on the back. Ginny thanked him with her eyes and Neville smiled a little. Ginny looked Neville up and down and noticed he grew up a bit over the summer. He no longer seemed like the forgetful, clumsy, round faced Neville he had always been.

Ginny sighed and looked at the other tables. The Hufflepuff's looked scared out of their minds for this year. The Ravenclaws looked frightened, but not as cowardly as the Hufflepuff table. Luna and Grant seemed to be in a rather deep conversation. Ginny didn't notice the slight dreamy look in his eye he had when she first met him.

Lastly, Ginny looked at the Slytherin table. All of them seemed downright excited. They were all holding their heads high and making fun of the Hufflepuff's. Ginny noticed Blaise staring right at her. For a second they both looked into each other's eyes. Ginny blushed, so to redeem herself, she gave him a rude hand gesture.

His mouth popped open and he sneered. "I saw that Ms. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Said a greasy voice from the stage. Ginny snapped her head up to a see Proffesor- No! Headmaster Snape, smirking at her.

Ginny almost let a few angry tear's fall, but she was strong and held them. There was no way she was going to give Snape the satisfaction of seeing her cry. So instead she looked him straight and the eyes and wiped all fear away.

Snape gave her an angry look and looked away. Snape did not give any elaborate speech and he simply said "Let the sorting begin." In a monotone voice.

There was quiet clapping as the new first Year's walked in. Ginny looked at the new students in pity. The poor kids get sucked into this life in the middle of a war! The sorting began and Ginny couldn't believe the outcome.

All together there was a total of six kids chosen for Gryffindor. SIX! That was the lowest amount in the history of Hogwarts! There were a ton of new Slytherin's and more Hufflepuff's then Ravenclaw's. The six new Gryffindor's proudly walked over to the table and sat down in a little group together.

Snape stood up and strode over to the podium that used to belong to the greatest wizard alive; Albus Dumbledore. How was it possible that the school could go from the best, all the way to the worst of the worst?

Snape smirked at the Gryffindor table and gave a cruel heartless smile to the Slytherin table, the closest thing to a genuine smile he could produce. Ginny sent daggers at him with her eyes as he began talking. At one point he introduced two new teacher's at the school. "Taking the position of Muggle studies and Dark Arts teacher are the Carrow Siblings."

Ginny recognized their names from the Order. They were Death Eaters. Teaching Muggle Studies! And Dark Arts-no longer Defense against the dark Arts! How did Dumbledore ever trust this sleazy man standing in front of everyone.

If Ginny could she would go up there and murder Severus Snape herself, but she was saving that job for Harry. Snape went over a ton of unfair new school rules, reminding the upperclassmen terribly of Professor Umbridge.

When Snape was finally done hearing himself talk, the food was served. The feast wasn't nearly as good as it always was and she knew this year was going to be terrible.

* * *

Blaise continued to stare at the feisty girl who was compelling him to his spot until she disappeared from view. Looking back at the carriage ride from hell that just happened, he realized that some of the things he said were pretty stupid.

This girl was messing with Zabini's mind so much that he kept forgetting she was a blood traitor. He was supposed to hate her, and not regret saying something that would offend her. Blaise, being bloody honest with himself, knew he never wanted to get on Ginny Weasley's bad side again.

Snapping back into reality and shoving any thoughts of a certain red head from his mind, Blaise walked into the building for his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He walked up to the table and sat next to a hot looking Slytherin blonde. She gave him a flirty smile and he gave one back. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him "Blaiseykins!" Pansy shrieked like a hyena.

The blonde he was sitting next to scoffed at Pansy and talked to another boy. Blaise groaned and hit his head on the table. Pansy continued to talk to him God awful annoying voice. Blaise, not listening to a single word she was saying, looked for the girl who had captured his thoughts for the day.

It didn't take long to find her sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She was looking around the great hall. Her eyes held amusement while looking at the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain as he talked to Loony Lovegood. She skimmed over the Hufflepuff's and looked over at the table Blaise was sitting at.

Her nose slightly scrunched up at the sight of Slytherin's. Blaise realized he was staring like a moron at the girl, but at the moment he couldn't seem to look away from her bright brown eyes. He felt satisfaction as he saw a slight brush raise on her cheeks, but that happiness was taken away when she flipped him off.

For the sake of his reputation he sneered at her, but when he knew she wasn't looking he smiled. Even though what she did should be pissing him off, it was just encouraging him harder to figure her out.


	4. The kitchen

Ginny finished her treacle tart and began to walk up to the fat lady. She walked morosely, feeling alone without the golden trio by her side. She said a quick hello to the portrait and said "Pigfarts" the new password. The fat lady drunkenly laughed as she swung open.

Ginny gave a sweet smile at the first years. Their eyes widened and they ran away. Ginny sighed sadly and walked up to her dormitory. Her other four room mates were already there, no doubt gossiping about something stupid. "Ginny!" squealed Audrey. Ginny smiled happily at her and gave her a hug.

Audrey had blonde hair and was very pale. Out of all her roommates she was closest to Audrey. Audrey was a great listener and advice giver. After hugging Audrey, she was pulled into a tight and fierce hug from Luisa. Luisa had frizzy brown hair and was very tough. You do not mess with Luisa under any circumstances.

Paisley was studying Ginny's hair and her face was set in a scowl. "We need to fix your hair before any one sees you." Ginny frowned at her and rolled her eyes. Nevertheless the two girls hugged each other softly. Paisley was a fashion freak with beautiful blonde hair.

Ginny looked over at her last, quiet roommate. "Hey Darcie!" Ginny said. Darcie looked up and gave a slight smile and a quiet "Hello." Darcie had straight black hair that went to her shoulders. She was shy and all the girls could not figure out how she ended up in Gryffindor.

The five girls all sat on their beds talking about their summers. Ginny stayed quiet during most of the conversation not wanting to bring attention to her three friends that were not at Hogwarts this year. She felt like she had successfully avoided any awkward conversations for the night…until Paisley asked

"So, like, do you know where the golden trio are?" Ginny resisted hitting her head on the wall as the four other girls stared intently at her. Audrey looked sort of guilty feeling so interested in it, and Luisa glared at Paisley for asking the question.

Ginny looked away from the curious stares and said "No, I have absolutely no idea where they are." And before they could ask her any more questions, she ran down out of the dormitory angrily and sat down in the common room. She glared at the wall and sent a scowl to a remaining 4th year. The boy's eyes widened and he ran upstairs.

Ginny continued to sit there and stare at the dying fire. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten so upset about them asking, but she just felt weird not knowing where her best friends were. She felt hurt that Harry didn't include her in helping destroy Voldemort. "Overprotective little git." She said out loud.

Not wanting to sit around on the couch any longer, and not wanting to go back upstairs, Ginny walked to the portrait hole and made her escape out of the common room. The fat lady gave her a glare and Ginny said "I promise I wont do anything stupid."

She walked down the corridors not really sure where she was going. She realized how stupid she was being, walking around the corridors with no invisibility cloak or Marauders map like Harry had. At the moment she didn't really care.

She walked down to the kitchens hoping that perhaps some food would cheer her up. She walked into the corridor where the portrait of the fruit bowl was visible. It was moments like these she was thankful she had Fred and George as brothers. She reached up to the pear to tickle it when she felt her ankle grabbed.

She was pulled down and right as she was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled behind a statue. She clamped her teeth on the skin of the hand and bit as hard as he could. She heard a hiss of breath and some swear words. "Damn! That hurt Ginger!" The familiar voice said.

Ginny's eyes widened as she took in the shadowed form of Blaise Zabini. He was sucking on his hand which was bleeding. Ginny smirked and then glared at him. "Why are you holding me hostage." She demanded. He put a finger on her mouth and whispered "Listen!"

They both sat quietly listening. Sure enough, coming down the stairs were the echoes of footsteps. Ginny felt her stomach lurch as she heard voices. "Argus, did you say you thought you heard some kids down here?" said a cruel woman voice. A cold man's voice could be heard laughing and he said "Maybe it's a mudblood." Ginny cringed at the deplorable tone in his voice.

Though the two hiding teens could not see Argus they knew he would be grinning like a child locked in Disney world overnight. Ginny looked like she was about to pass out and Blaise was starting to freak out. He had come down to the kitchens after taking his limited supply of Pansy stalking him. As he was leaving he heard someone coming down and he hid. When he saw Ginny he grinned and was about to talk to her until he heard more footsteps upstairs.

His first instinct was to grab her and hide her…until she bit him. He was ready to throw her out into the horrors of whoever was coming downstairs, but then when she realized someone was coming downstairs and he saw her panicked expression, he decided to keep them both safe.

When he heard the voices of the two carrow siblings he freaked out. If they saw Ginny here they would do some bad things. He knew them because when he spent a few weeks with the Malfoy's he had the pleasure (Horror) to meet them. Thankfully they seemed to take a liking to him so Zabini did the first thing he could think of.

He whispered in Ginny's ear "Trust me." Ginny stared at him and minutely nodded her head. Blaise thanked her with his eyes and he began to act without thinking. He pushed Ginny into the crevice of the wall. Then he stood up and smiled cockily at the Carrows.

They whipped out their wands and pointed them at him. Blaise put his hands in the air and said "Hello Professors Carrow." The two sibling looked down at him and then Amycus Carrow grinned maliciously at the boy.

"Ah. Mr. Zabini." He walked over and slapped the boys back. Blaise tried to keep his cool as he said "I'm sorry I'm out so late. One of my peers were giving me a headache so I came down here for some food. I didn't realize the time."

Amycus and his sister Alecto stared at him before Alecto finally said "Ah well since it is the first night we'll let you off for being such a fine Slytherin." Zabini thanked them and sighed in relief.

Amycus ginned evilly at his sister as he said "We'll even give you five points for Slytherin for being to sneaky and cunning." Then the siblings walked him to the Slytherin common room. Argus Filch picked up his cat Mrs. Norris grumbling about something idiotic.

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley sat in a complete shock as for what just happened. Blaise Zabini just saved her from what was sure to be a terrible punishment. She shook her head and practically ran to the Gryffindor common room.

She walked quietly into her dorm and thanked her lucky stars everyone was still asleep. She laid down in bed and wondered why in the world Blaise Zabini would risk himself for her: A blood traitor.


	5. Muggle Studies

The next morning Ginny woke up happy. As she lay in her bed she felt like she was back in her bed at the burrow. That Hermione was in the bed next to her reading a book. That Ron was downstairs stuffing pounds and pounds of food into his mouth, and Harry was sitting next to him laughing. That was the way things should be. But when she heard Paisley yell "Ginny! wake up." Ginny's mood plummeted downward and she was brought back to reality.

Ginny sent a dirty look to Paisley who countered back with her own look. Ginny growled and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Before she went to the great hall for breakfast, she walked to the owlery. First she wrote a letter to her mother telling her she was safely at school like she did every year, and then she wrote to Blaise. Ginny realized that what he did for her last night was kind and he deserved to be thanked. Even if he was a Slytherin. So she wrote the note and attached it to an excited pig's leg and walked down to breakfast.

Blaise Zabini showed up in his dorm room late the night before and luckily his other room mates were asleep. That night he had a dream involving Ginny and him. Nothing inappropriate, they were just sitting and talking about normal things. This struck Blaise as odd considering every dream he had about girls were a little more exciting than that.

For some odd reason though, he woke up happy. Like that was the way things should have been. With that thought in his head he went to take a shower. The hot steam cleared his head of the dream a bit and he got ready for the day. He walked to the Great hall with Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about the two new professors of the school, the Carrow Siblings.

Blaise internally shuddered as he remembered last night. Ginny and he could have been in so much trouble, and knowing the Carrow's, the punishment would have been painful. But with some quick thinking on his part they were both saved.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table he looked over to the red head who has been in his head. She was talking to another guy from her grade, Collin Creevey, and the doofus Neville Longbottom. However, looking over at Longbottom again Blaise couldn't help but notice the differences in him. He looked tougher somehow. His hair was a bit younger and he seemed to have matured. Not as baby faced.

Ginny laughed at something he said and Blaise suddenly remembered something. This was the boy she went to the Yule ball with in fourth year. Blaise knew he was being paranoid, knowing that Ginny was in love with 'The Chosen One', but he felt un easy at the thought of Ginny having feelings for Neville.

He shook his head and turned to Crabbe as he heard an extremely annoying voice. "There you are sweet heart! I missed you this morning!" pansy shrieked as she sat next to Blaise, almost on top of his lap. She nuzzled into his side and he made an inaudible groan of aggravation.

His eyes flashed over to the Gryffindor table and he saw Ginny looking at him out of the corner of her eye and smirking. He scowled and pushed Pansy off of him. "Cant you leave me along? Were not even dating!" he yelled at Pansy. Her eyes filled with tears and she stood up and strut over to her cow-friends.

Blaise sighed in relief and hit his head on the table with a thud. Goyle pat him on the back chuckling and Crabbe snorted. He told them to shut up as the owl post arrived. He looked up and saw his mother's sleek black owl soaring toward him. He smiled a little as he took off the letter of the majestic owl's leg.

As he was about to open it up something small and fluttery appeared before him. He laughed when he realized it was a small owl that he has seen before. It was Ginny Weasley's owl. He set down his mother's letter which was probably announcing another marriage of her's , and basically pried open the letter from Ginny.

_Zabini,_

_Thanks for saving me last night. It was an unnatural kind thing for a Slytherin to do. _

_-Ginger _

Zabini smiled broadly as he looked down at the letter and he even dared to look over at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was looking over at him and she gave him a quick wink before she looked away. He continued to stare at her for the rest of breakfast before heading off to class for his first class of his last year at Hogwarts.

After breakfast Ginny was in a good mood. She refused to admit it was because of Zabini's expression when he realized the letter was from her. She decided it was because of the spectacular eggs and bacon the house elf's served this morning. So as McGonagall passed out the schedules she wasn't really paying attention. So when she looked down at the schedule she was a little surprised.

"Umm, Professor, Im not in Muggle Studies, but here on my schedule it says I am." Ginny said.

McGonagall gave her a stern look and said "Well had you been listening, you would have heard me say that all students are required to take Muggle Studies this year. The headmaster believes it will be a good experience for you all."

Ginny blushed, embarrassed to be caught not listening, and nodded her head as McGonagall curtly walked off. Referring to her schedule she headed off to her first class this year, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Herbology passed by quickly, as did Transfiguration and Charms. At lunch she saw a first year girl crying and her friends comforting her. Ginny quickly walked over to the girl and shooed away the other kids. The girl gasped when she saw her friends left and there was an upperclassmen standing before her with a concerned expression on her face.

Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and said "What's wrogn?"

The girl shuddered and said in a quiet voice, "I just got back from Muggle Studies with professor Carrow." Ginny frowned not sure what to expect from this. The girl took a deep breath and said "Well you see im a mu-" she frowned "Im a mud-blood."

Ginny pat the girls back and said "That is nothing to be ashamed of. My best friend was the greatest witch of her class and she was mud-blood. It is something you should be proud of." The girl smiled a bit and Ginny said "So what was wrong with the class?"

"Professor Carrow made Muggles seem like barbarian-istic freaks who are as dumb as a rock." She growled. Ginny's vision went red and she let out a hiss. So that's why Snape hired the siblings. To spread terrible prejudice lies throughout the school.

She could literally kill snape right now! She looked the girl in they eyes and said "What your name?"

"Valerie Smith." She said quietly.

"Let me tell you Valerie Smith, the new professors are wrong. They are trying to spread rumors so that their side of the war will sound like the right side. Its not. Its completely evil and terrible. I promise you Ill look after you." Then something else occurred to Ginny. "If you are a Mud-blood, then how are you at the school?"

Valerie smirked and said "My best friend at the school convinced his parents to pretend that im their child too. They are pretty high up in the ministry." Ginny grinned as she thought about doing the same thing for Hermione.

Ginny departed from Valerie, promising she would talk to her later and walked to her next class. She had potions with Slughorn and they started the class the same way he does every year. Showing the class three interesting potions such as polyjuice, and felix felices.

Her last two classes of the day were the two involving the Carrow siblings, and Ginny wasn't exactly excited for it. She walked to Muggle Studies preparing herself from the worst. The first thing she noticed was that the class was with Slytherins. Great. The second thing she noticed was that this was a combined class of sixth and seventh years.

Ginny walked over to Neville and asked "Why are you in this class?"

Neville laughed and said "Don't try and sound too upset about it Gin." He looked at the annoyed expression of Ginny's face and continued "Apparently since everyone in the school is required to take this course, everyone is starting at the same level, so it doesn't matter which grades are with which." Ginny nodded and looked over toward the Slytherins.

Blaise stood in between Crabbe and Goyle, looking just like Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle must have needed a new leader and Blaise was the next best choice. Blaise looked like he realized this too because he stood in between the two with an annoyed expression on his face. Ginny laughed and turned to sit in between Neville and Collin.

After about a minute Alecto Carrow strode her way into the room. Without a 'good afternoon' she began the lesson in a mocking cruel voice. "This is the new and revised version of Muggle Studies." Giving a rude glare around the room she said "Now, who can tell me what a muggle is."

Neville raised his hand and with a smirk playing on her face and calculating smile tainting her lips she called on him. "A muggle is a person who is non magical."

Alecto rolled her eye and sneered "And?"

Neville sat up straighter in his seat, as if challenging the professor and said "They are just like us. The only difference is they don't have magical powers."

Alecto stared at Neville without blinking and said "Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" The outraged looks from the Gryffindors seemed to feed her power as she said "A muggle is a non magical disgusting piece of filth. They are worthless beneath us and that is the point of this class."

Every single Gryffindor in the room were on the edge of their seats, prepared to blast this pig headed wart into oblivion. Ginny herself was seeing red and before she knew it she was standing up. "They cant be any worse then you are!" she yelled.

Everyone gasped and Neville looked up at her proudly and he too stood up. "Very true Ginny. They don't hold stupid prejudice's against someone who don't have the same advantages as them."

Alecto's face purpled up, looking like the way Harry described his Uncle Vernon's face to appear. Ginny looked around at the other students and their were very mixed reactions. The Gryffindor's were in awe, some of the Slytherins looked slightly impressed, while others were shocked and angered that she had spoken to Alecto like that. Blais was hitting his head on the desk _thinking Merlin Ginger! Control yourself! Do you not realize what this woman is going to do you! _

Alecto's face slowly turned back to its normal color and she began to walk over to the two brave Gryffindors. "I see that you too are corrupted. Judging by you red ratty hair and hand me down clothes you must be a Weasley. And you ugly round face indicated you to be Longbottom. You two will have detention tonight to teach you what Muggles really are. Filth."

Ginny was shaking with anger as she grabbed her back pack and stomped out of the room.


	6. Detention

Howdy Everyone! I worked on this on my way to Florida where i will be going to Wizarding world of Harry Potter! Enjoy :)

* * *

Blaise watched Ginny stomp out of the room as he continued to hit his head on the desk. Then all of a sudden Alecto said "Mr. Zabini, now will you give me the correct definition of a muggle." It wasn't a question because she had just given the answer. It was a test, a test to see if Blaise was truly on their side.

When it came right down to it Blaise really didn't choose sides in this war. Sure, he thought that it was bad what his kind did to muggles, but if he was against them than he would be punished for it. So right now he had two options: He could defend the girl who has taken over his mind and say an answer that was true, or he could lie and not get punished severely for it.

He chose option two. "Muggles are pieces of filth that deserve to be slaughtered and treated as slaves." Alecto smiled coldly.

"Excellent job, Mr. Zabini." She said. "Ten points for Slytherin." The Slytherins cheered for him and Crabbe pat him on the back. The Gyffindor's were all glaring at him and Seamus Finnigan looked like he wanted to punch him. Even Jenna Watt was glaring at him, a Slytherin that no one really talked to.

The rest of the class Alecto went on and on about how muggle's were terrible creature's. The whole class all Blaise wanted to do was walk out and go after Ginny. Jenna kept looking back at him and shooting him dirty looks. By the end of the class he stalked out of the classroom really just wanting to lay around, but he still had to go to Herbology.

As he walked to the Slytherin common room to grab his textbook, Jenna Watt walked up to him. Blaise could see anger stirring in those blue eyes. Jenna was short and thin. She had dirty blonde hair that was usually in a messy ponytail. She was the smartest kid in their grade, next to Hermione Granger, of course.

"How may I help you." Blaise asked in mock chivalry.

She stood up as tall as she could and said "You're an ass, you know." Blaise raised an eyebrow and she said "I've seen the way you've been looking at that Weasley girl." His eyes widened and she said "And you just let her do what she did. Do you realize what they'll do to her at detention." Blaise flinched at the last part.

"Not to mention the fact it's terrible what's happening to the muggles." She said in anger.

Blaise actually looked ashamed of himself and said "I didn't want to, but I had to save myself."

She stomped her foot and said "And there's the Slytherin showing his true colors."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said "Aren't you a Slytherin yourself?" Jenna's eyes filled with tears and she stalked off. Blaise started walking again to the common room feeling slightly depressed. Jenna was right. He should have stood up for Ginny. He grabbed his Herbology textbook and ran out of the room when an Idea came to him.

He ran to Alecto Carrow's room and said "Professor Carrow." She looked up and beckoned him to continue. "well in 5th year, professor Umbridge formed an elite group of kids called the Inquisitors. I was a part of it and I really miss punishing the Gryffindor's. I would get to be in charge of their detentions, and I was hoping that I could possibly have that privilege again."

Alecto thought about it for a minute and then that cold smile showed up on her face again. "You can come here at 5:30 and watch over that blood traitor's detention." Zabini tried to hide his joy as he walked to Herbology.

At 5:30 that night Blaise showed up at Alecto Carrow's room. Alecto wasn't there yet, but Ginny was sitting in a chair scowling at nothing in general. Blaise didn't let his presence be known for a minute, instead he looked at, really looked at her. Blaise could easily see the frustration written on her face, it was written in her eyes and the lines that came when her faced scowled. Her eyebrow was scrunched and her chin was resting in between upturned hands.

Right as he was about to say something, Alecto walked down the hallway and so he turned toward her and said "Good Evening Professor." She nodded her head in acknowledgement and together they walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Weasley." Sneered Alecto. Ginny looked up defiantly and her eyes widened when they noticed Blaise standing before her. Alecto didn't notice and she said "Mr. Zabini will be supervising your detention tonight. He will call me when you are done cleaning this room. Thoroughly." Then she strode out of the room.

"Hey Ginger, did you miss me?" Blaise said cockily. Ginny rolled her eyes but not as rudely as usual. She was actually sort of thankful that he was watching her detention, though she would never admit that. "So lets get started!" he said, smirking.

She sighed and said "What do I have to do first?"

Blaise looked around and said "We can clean the desks first."

"We?"said Ginny. She wasn't expecting Blaise to actually work.

"Yes, We. As In you and me." He said as if teaching a two year old. Ginny glowered at him and he laughed. "There's my Ginger." He said and he ruffled her hair.

He walked over to the cleaning supplies, and picked up some polish and rags. "Lets do this!" he said in mock enthusiasm. Ginny actually cracked a grin and together they began cleaning the desks.

For the next few hours the two teen's actually had a bit of fun cleaning together. They polished all the desks washed the floor. When they heard footsteps walk down the hallway Blaise jumped up and started telling Ginny in a rude voice "You missed a spot there, scum."

When Alecto walked into the room she looked around and dismissed the two students telling Blaise "Great job Zabini, I'll ask you for help again." And she shook his hand. Ginny and Blaise walked away from the room together talking about how bad the Chudley Cannon's were doing this year.

When they reached the point where they had to separate, Ginny looked up at Blaise's light blue eyes. "Thank you." She said. Blaise looked surprised that she said it and Ginny said "Im starting to see that not all Slytherin's filthy little pieces of scum. Don't let it go to that already huge head of your." And with that she walked away.

All Ginny could think about was her newfound relationship with a certain Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini. For some reason Ginny thought that she wouldn't mind this relationship as much as she has implied.


	7. Dumbledore's Army

The next day of school was just as bad as the day before. Ginny once again received detention and Blaise once again was in charge of it. He wasn't as friendly this time, however. He was getting annoyed that Ginny wasn't realizing what The Carrow's were capable of, they were worse than Snape.

The next day at breakfast Neville sat next to Ginny who was stabbing her food. "Someone seems cheerful." said Neville sarcastically. Ginny looked up and glared. She was starting to get used to this new Neville.

"I'm just sick and tired of this! Those two teachers are terrible! Hogwarts used to be a place where I felt the safest, and now I'm its run by those who were causing the fear in my life in the first place!" she said.

Neville nodded his head in agreement and looked away for a couple of minutes. When he turned back around there was a mischievous glint in Neville's eyes that Ginny had seen in Fred and Georges eyes many times. Ginny arched an eyebrow to let Neville know she wanted to know what was going through his head.

"As you know, what we are learning in the Carrow's class is terrible." Neville said. Ginny nodded and Neville continued. "Well I think we need to start up Dumbledore's army again."

Ginny's eyes widened and smile crept onto her face. "You're a genius Neville!"

He blushed a little and said "Well…we need to recruit some old members and also see if there are any others who would be willing to join. Remember to not say anything around the Slytherin's." Ginny nodded and thought of Blaise.

Ginny was still trying to place Blaise. He didn't seem as prejudiced as other Slytherin's were, but he still had the characteristics of a Slytherin. She looked back up to talk to Neville, but he was already gone, probably looking for recruits. She looked around the cafeteria and spotted none other than Blaise. He looked up too and gave a half smile and she gave one back.

During classes Ginny would watch people whom she thought would like joining DA. She immediately went up to Dean and Seamus who eagerly agreed, and when she asked Luna she said that Neville had already asked her.

After all her classes (She managed not to get a detention today) she asked her roommates to join and they all agreed. On the way to the first meeting Ginny ran into the first year Valerie Smith. Valerie looked up and said "Sorry! I wasn't looking!"

Ginny laughed and said "Its fine." Than an Idea struck her. She grabbed Valerie's arm and began bringing her to the room of requirement. Valerie was only in her first year, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be allowed to be able to defend herself, Ginny thought. As Ginny continued to drag Valerie across the school, the little first year looked extremely confuse- but not scared.

Ginny smiled at her and said "Don't worry. I'm not going to take you somewhere and torture you. I want to show you something." Valerie nodded her head and let Ginny continue to drag her.

Finally Ginny reached the spot she was looking for. "Stand here." Ginny told Valerie. Then she walked past the familiar wall three times thinking 'I need a place to learn how to defend myself and others.' Soon enough the door appeared and Valerie was looking at it with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

Ginny opened the door and held it open for Valerie. Valerie scrambled through the door and Ginny went in after her. Looking around the room that she had used in her fourth year caused memories to swirl back into her mind. She thought of the first time she learned 'Expecto Patronum' and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"What is this place?" Valerie asked.

Ginny beamed at her and said "Technically it's the room of requirement, but right now it is the practice room for Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore was the last headmaster here right?" Valerie asked. Ginny nodded and Valerie said "Professor McGonagall told me he was the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen."

"He was. There will never be another like him." Ginny said as Neville walked in with a group of kids. Ginny looked at everyone who came, there were her room mates, the Creevey brothers, Luna Lovegood, Dean and Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Grant Page, Lavender, Padma twins, Ernie Mcmillan, Zacharias Smith (To Ginny's disbelief) and a couple other faces Ginny did not know.

The room of requirement's doors sealed themselves shut and everyone looked expectantly at Ginny. She raised her hands up and said "Hey, don't ask me! It was Neville's idea." All eye's moved towards Neville who shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"Thanks Ginny," he muttered as he took his place in front of the class. Ginny grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up.

"Well as you know the two new teachers we have are terrible." He said getting straight to the point. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So some of you may remember a club we started when the reign of Umbridge was upon us. Dumbledore's Army."

Those who were in the club last time all smiled at each other and the newcomers looked excited. "Yes, well didn't DA fail miserably last time?" Zacharias asked.

Neville said "I wouldn't exactly say that it 'failed miserably.' I for one got an 'O' on my DADA OWL. This club taught me a lot of stuff that helped Ginny, Luna and I when we went to the department of mysteries." Zacharias's face turned solemn and he looked away.

"There is a war going on outside this school, and I have no doubts that it will reach Hogwarts at some point. That's why we need to be ready. We need to know how to defend ourselves and our friends. Anyone who is not willing to risk getting in major trouble if we get caught should leave now." He looked at everyone and everyone stood proudly where they stood, even Zacharias. Valerie stood trembling but Ginny could see in her eyes determination. Neville grinned at everyone and said "Now it's down to business."

Neville looked at the old members and said "Do you guys still have the coins that signaled when there was a meeting?"

Dean Thomas grinned and reached into his pocket and came back up and held out a seemingly ordinary Galleon. "Never took it out of my pocket, mate." The other old members all reached into their pockets and pulled out Galleons too. Neville and Ginny reached in too and pulled out their own.

"You know having this in my pocket felt like a sense of security was covering me. I felt like there was always someone there who had my back."

Everyone looked at the person who had just said that. It was Zacharias. Ginny smiled and said "Looks like someone does have feelings."

"Being an egotistical ass is a full time job. It gets tiring after a while." He said. Ginny laughed and turned away from him.

All of the kids who had not previously been in DA were looking very confused. Neville walked over to them and started to explain the coins to them. Valerie was completely amazed at the genius of it. Neville passed out the ones he had charmed earlier that day.

After that they discussed meeting and protocol. They didn't have enough time to begin learning anything new and at the end of the meeting Neville made everyone sign a charmed list of members. If anyone told a teacher about the club the charm would be put on the traitor…it wasn't a very pleasant thing.

As everyone left Neville walked up to Ginny. "Do you think Valerie is going to be able to handle this?" he asked. "She's only a first year and these spells can get pretty complex."

Ginny sighed and said "I think she can do this. She's strong, I can tell. I'll even giver her extra help if she needs it."

"I trust you." He said with a final wave and goodbye. Ginny waved back and cleaned up the rest of the room and walked back to her room and fell right asleep.


	8. Expecto Patronum

"Collin!" she yelled for the hundredth time tonight. They were practicing Quidditch tonight and the team was not doing as well as he hoped it would. "We play Slytherin in a couple of weeks! We need to be ready." Collin was the new seeker for the team this year. It turned out Dean and Seamus were excellent chasers and her roommate Luisa was a great keeper. They still had the same beaters from last year who were nothing compared to Fred and George.

"Sorry Ginny!" Collin yelled.

Ginny sighed and said "It's okay." Then she looked down at her watch. "Let's get to the showers and then go to DA." Everyone on the team was a part of the club so there was no harm in saying it out loud. Everyone's face lit up and they walked to the locker rooms talking excitedly about tonight's meeting.

Tonight they were going to begin learning Patronus' s and everyone was pumped up for it. Ginny walked up to the castle alone thinking of how badly they were going to lose to Slytherin if they didn't try harder in practice. She could just see Blaise's laughing face clearly in her mind.

Thinking of Blaise, it had been a while since she had last see him. She hadn't gotten any more detentions because she was trying to be good so she wouldn't raise suspicion to DA. And since he was a year older than her they had no classes together except for Muggle Studies, and the chance to socialize in that class was nonexistent.

She got ready for DA and ran into Neville on the way to the Room of Requirement. "Hey Gin!" he said, smiling at her.

"Hi Neville!" she said just as excited.

"So how's the Quidditch team doing? Neville asked.

"Eh. Don't get me started." She said in a growl.

Neville laughed and said "Well we have to beat Slytherin! We need to show them who's the boss around here."

Ginny agreed as they approached the room of requirement. They walked past it three times and entered the room where some of the members were already located. They all said hello to the two 'leaders' of the club and went back to their own chatting. A nervous looking Valerie walked up to Ginny and Neville.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this." She said "I read the book about the spell and it seems so complex! I mean I'm only a first year and it says that even some adult wizards can't do this spell."

Neville pat her shoulder sympathetically and Ginny said "Exactly. Not even adult wizards can do this spell. Which means no one is expecting you to be able to it. We're just asking you to try. " she smiled thankfully and walked away.

"I really like that kid." Neville said.

Ginny grinned and said "Me too."

After everyone arrived Ginny and Neville stood up to tell them about Patronus's. "Well the incantation to do this spell is 'expecto patronum'" everyone nodded while Ginny continued "But you cant just say the words and expect it to work. You have to think of a happy memory, and focus on that memory with everything you have."

Then Ginny pulled out her wand to demonstrate. The first memory that popped into her head was the first time she kissed Harry. She yelled expecto patronum and was shocked when only a little silver wisp came out of her wand. Zacharias snorted and Ginny glared at him halfheartedly.

In truth, Ginny was very confused. That memory always worked when she needed to think of something happy. The only solution she could come to was that she didn't love Harry anymore. She shook her head no. she wasn't _in_ love with Harry,but she loved Harry, and that made all the difference in the world.

Ginny decided to give the spell another shot. Everyone looked at her expectantly and she searched her mind for a good enough memory. There was the time she first went to Hogwarts, the first time she rode a broom, and then there was becoming Quidditch captain. She focused on the last one, remembering the pride she felt when she got the badge, going to the meeting for the captains, meeting Blaise.

When she looked up she heard gasps around the room and she saw a kitten patronus soaring around the room. Everyone clapped and Neville said "Now remember concentrate on a happy moment." Ginny smiled and thought again of what made her happy.

By the end of the class things had gone rather well. All the old DA members got their patronus's right away. The new members took longer but almost all got it. Even Valerie Smith had managed to make Silver burst out of the end of her wand which was beyond fantastic for her age.

After everyone left and Ginny finished cleaning the room she slowly crept out of the room, knowing that it was past curfew. She got to the end of the hallway and jumped when she saw someone.

Blaise was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Now, Now, Ginger." He said. "What are we doing up past curfew? Do I need to give you a detention."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "No! But you could be a gentleman and walk me to my dorm to prevent me from getting in trouble."

Blaise pretended to think about and said "Hmmm, on one condition." Ginny raised an eyebrow and he said "Tell me why you're out right now." Ginny glared at him and started to walk away.

Blaise was pretending right now. He knew perfectly well why she was out right now. It was obvious that she was getting out of a Dumbledore's Army meeting. The reason he knew was because he was an inquisitor in his fifth year and he had to bust this same meeting then. Now he had another intention.

"Ginny, wait!" he called.

She turned around slowly and said "Did you just call me Ginny?"

Blaise smiled at her and said "I guess I did." She smiled at him. "Anyways, let me join Dumbledore's Army. I want to help."

That was the last thing Ginny expected to hear. "And why should I do that?" she said, not even bothering to ask him how he knew about it.

Blaise looked her straight in the eyes and said "I know I'm a Slytherin and that makes me untrustworthy, but I want to help. I want to know how to save myself and people I care about."

Ginny stared at him, in shock that what he just said was basically what she had said makes you worthy to join the club. "Ok." She said.

Blaise looked surprised that she had given in so easily and he pulled her to him and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and slapped him to put her down. He did and walked her back to her common room with a grin on his face.

What Blaise had told her was true. He did actually have people he cared about- more like a person he cared about- his mum. He loved her, and believe it or not she loved him, despite her numerous husbands.

And slowly, Blaise realized, Ginny was becoming someone he actually cared about. With this thought in his head he went to bed feeling a little more content than usual.


	9. Welcome to the club

Hey guys! I have been working really hard on this story, and no one has reviewed for like the last three chapters. It makes me think this story isnt very good and im seriously considering stopping it. I'm not going to update until i get at least 2 reviews. Its not a lot and if i dont get that i will be extrememly disapointed. Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

The next week, to Blaise's disappointment, he didn't see Ginny much at all again. It really was a shame that she couldn't be a year older, he thought to himself, as he circled around the Quidditch pitch taking in his team. And according to him at this moment "They Sucked."

Blaise really wanted to show up Ginny at the first game, and so he was working his team extra hard. They weren't too thrilled about it, but he knew they would thank him when they won the Quidditch cup. "Practice is over." He yelled. They all voiced their happiness and Blaise quickly got changed.

He pulled out a note that a certain red head had dropped in his lap in Muggle Studies today and reread it for the hundredth time.

Meet me at six. You know where.

He knew that this meant tonight was his First Dumbledore's Army. He couldn't believe he was actually joining it. But like he's said before, he wants to be able to protect people he cares about.

So at 5:55 he made his way down to what he knew to be the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he turned the corner and saw Ginny leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

His smile turned into a smirk, as he knew he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by without using it properly. He quietly walked up to her and as quick as a flash grabbed her, covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and held her against him.

She squirmed and he had to try hard not to laugh. He almost felt bad, because the poor girl was probably thinking she was about to get beaten or something. He was right about to let go when he felt her teeth dig into his hand. Before he could pull away she bit harder and he felt the blood on his hand. She let go and he pulled away, dropping her to the floor in the process.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny!" he yelled.

She looked up from the floor and her eyes widened when she realized it was Blaise. Then without thinking, she burst out into laughter. He glared at her causing her to laugh even harder.

Here she was thinking she was about to get raped or something and it was really just Blaise playing a joke on her.

She got up off of the floor and in between her laughs she said "How's your hand?"

He showed it to her and said "I think I might not ever be able to use it again, thanks to you!"

Ginny snorted and slapped his head. "Stop being such a drama queen."

He growled and grabbed her hand and put it in front of his mouth. "How would you like it if I bit your hand?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, pretending it wasn't a big deal. His teeth got closer and closer to her hand and she saw goosebump's appear on her arm. She gasped and pulled her hand away_. Why did she react like that?_

"Next time don't grab me from behind and cover my mouth." She grumbled.

He was a bit confused as to why she pulled away but shook it off. "Let's get going now! I'm actually a little excited for this."

Ginny forced the thoughts racing through her mind away and linked arms with Blaise. Without looking at each other they both smiled at the contact between them. It felt nice being close to someone. They walked around another corner and Ginny let go of Blaise's arm.

He couldn't help but notice the absence of warmth as she walked away and began walking back and forth in front of the wall in front of him. Then before his very eyes a door appeared. She walked over to the door and motioned for him to join her. "This is the exclusive meeting place of Dumbledore's Army."

Without further ado she pushed open the door and pulled him through the door. Blaise looked around and saw every other head in the room shoot towards him. Their eyes were dancing between Blaise and Ginny's face.

"Umm, Ginny. Can I have a word with you?" Neville asked with wide eyes.

Ginny sighed and walked over to him. He brought her away from everyone else's listening ears. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you brought a Slytherin with you tonight."

"I know." Ginny said calmly.

Neville crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "He's a Slytherin. We're Gryffindor's. Luna's a Ravenclaw. We're all different, and yet here we are for one cause. To learn defense against dark arts that they're not teaching us. That's all he wants. To be able to defend himself." Ginny said.

Neville's eyes softened and he said "Fine. But if he betrays us, it's your fault."

Ginny kept her temper in check, knowing that Neville was just worried, and walked back over to Blaise. Everyone slowly began talking again and Blaise sarcastically said "Well this seems to be going well. What did Longbottom have to say?"

"He just pointed out the fact that you were a Slytherin." Ginny said.

"Ah, so he basically said I was untrustworthy and going to tell the Carrow's on you the second I get out of here." Blaise said with a humorless laugh.

Ginny could tell that this actually really bothered him so she decided to not say anything. She looked up at him and saw a new determination in his eyes. He walked over to the rest of the group despite Ginny trying to hold him back.

Everyone looked up at him when they heard his throat clear. "Hey! I know what's going through all of your heads. 'Oh Merlin! It's Blaise Zabini! He's a Slytherin, he obviously is a bad person. He was Draco Malfoy's friend after all!" His eyes darkened. "'His mum has been married so many times its rumored she can't even remember each husband's name!"

Everyone's gaze looked down in shame. Then Collin Creevy with sudden courage looked up and said. "Well excuse us if we are referring back to past experiences with Slytherin's." Several others nodded their heads in agreement.

Blaise threw his hands up into the air and said "I'm not like all the other Slytherin's! I don't agree with all the prejudice!"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore as she watched the doubt on everyone's face. She stalked over to Blaise and said "If you don't trust him, fine! Because I do! If any of you have a problem with that you can talk about it with me!" she looked at them all expectantly and nobody said anything.

"Good. Now that that's over with, today we are going to work on stunning and maybe patronus's at the end. Partner up." She said in a slightly more cheerful voice. Everyone obliged and Neville looked up at her. Typically they worked together and then would check on everyone else, but through an unspoken agreement it was decided Ginny would work with Blaise while Neville helped everyone else.

"Hey partner." She said to Blaise.

He didn't say anything but "You first." Ginny accio-ed some pillows over so that when she stunned him he would have something soft to land on. It seemed Luna had forgotten that with Collin as Ginny watched him crash to the floor.

"Pillows, Luna." She said tiredly. It seemed like Luna wasn't the only one who forgot as almost everyone else in the room called pillows to them. She looked back up at Blaise and said "Ready?"

Ginny saw as his eyes filled with their usual glint. "Come on, Ginger. I think your stalling. I know you don't want to hurt my body, but you're going to have to if you want to learn."

Feeling relieved he was acting normal again, she gave him a playful smirk. Without offering a retort she simply yelled "Stupefy!" It hit him square in the chest and he fell onto one of the pillows. Right as she was about to heal him, she saw Valerie Smith walking over to her.

"Neville is working with everyone else and I don't have a partner." She said nervously.

Ginny looked back over to the still stunned Blaise trying to hold back her smile at seeing him so defenseless. _Oh the possibilities…_She thought mischievously. Then she remembered Valerie standing next to her and she said "You can work with us."

Valerie grinned thankfully and held up her wand readily. Ginny laughed and said "How about you go and wake up sleeping beauty over there." As she pointed to Blaise.

Valerie giggled, but then blushed in embarrassment. "Umm…how do I do that."

Ginny slapped her forehead, totally forgetting that she hadn't taught the poor girl yet. "Point your wand at him and say 'Eneverate.'"

She nodded and walked closer to him. She closed her eyes for a second and then yelled "Eneverate!" nothing happened and Ginny stepped towards the girl.

"It's ok. I didn't really expect you to get it. Here let me-"Ginny started.

Valerie held her hand up and said "No. I want to get this, just give me a sec." Ginny stared wide eyed at the girl's total determination.

After a few more tries of more failure Ginny was about to really stop her. Then she yelled it one more time and she saw Blaise move slightly. Ginny walked up to Valerie and gave her a hug. "Great job!" Valerie beamed and sat down tiredly.

Ginny pat her on the back once more and then walked over to 'sleeping beauty.'

He was stretching his arms when Ginny offered her hands to help him up. He put his strong hands in her tiny ones and laughed as she attempted (and failed) to pull him up. "Might want to lay off on the pudding." She said as she dramatically caught her breath.

He kicked her really quick and she neatly jumped out of it. Blaise looked away from Ginny's face and looked at the young girl sitting on the crowd by the side. "Who is she?" he asked. She looked awful young to be learning this kind of thing.

"Valerie Smith. First year who brought you to consciousness again." Ginny said proudly.

Blaise's eyes widened and he said "A first year can do that? She's going to be better than Granger!"

Ginny laughed halfheartedly, feeling the sting of thinking of her missing friend and gazed fondly at the young girl sitting in front of her. "Hey Valerie, would you like to be stunned next, or I?"

Valerie stood up and said "I'll be stunned, that way I can just lay around for a couple of minutes." Blaise smirked and stepped forward with his wand raised. Valerie gulped, but didn't speak her fears as Blaise shouted the spell.

By the end of the lesson both Blaise and Ginny were both exhausted. "Great meeting tonight guys. Check your coins soon for the next meeting." They all waved and walked off.

Blaise and Ginny walked out of the Room of Requirement with Blaise still looking in awe at his DA coin. "This is bloody brilliant, this is." He said looking at the coin fondly.

"Thank Hermione for that." Ginny said smugly. He loved shoving the fact that the know it all beat him out of everything.

He scowled and stuffed the coin back into his pocket. Then completely shocking her, Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist in a friendly manner and it felt like her side was on a fire. She didn't say anything and neither did he, and believe it or not, the silence was not uncomfortable.

When Ginny realized that they were getting closer to the Gryffindor common rooms she pulled herself out of the comfortable warmth by him. "So how's your hand?" Ginny asked timidly.

Blaise blinked in confusion but then remembered when she had bit it earlier. "It's ok. I mean for someone who got brutally bitten by a rampaging Ginger." He smiled and she laughed and stomped on his foot.

Then she grabbed his hand and looked at the mark she left. Without even realizing it she had brought the hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. As what she had done just hit her, she tried to hide her embarrassment and said "Well, goodnight."

Blaise was in such a shock as to what had just happened that he just stood where he was for a good five minutes. Then when he finally had enough common sense to go to bed, he walked to his room with a huge grin on his face.


	10. Victory

So this is the longest chapter yet! WOO HOO! so anyway, please please please review. Yes i am begging.

* * *

"So are you afraid of losing, Ginger?" Blaise asked in a playful voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Nope. Are you? Because you should be," adding an evil grin at the end.

He mimicked her actions before by rolling his eyes and said "Let's see if you play as good as you talk."

She waggled her eyebrows and waved goodbye. The boy frowned, but nonetheless walked away from the girl he was growing so fond of. These conversations they had always seemed to put him in a better mood, and he was glad that they were becoming more frequent since he joined DA. As he walked away all he could think was _Screw the Carrow's._

They only talked to each other in empty hallways or a Dumbledore's Army. Ginny worried that the Carrow's would notice they were friend, which would ruin Blaise being their spy if they ever needed him. So Blaise walked away from the red head as she walked through the Great Hall doors, for her sake. Honestly he couldn't care less if he got caught doing something the Carrow's disliked. But Ginny needed him to do this.

A smile appeared on his face. Not a joking or smirking smile, a real smile. _She needs me…_

The silly smile on his face stayed in place until he reached the common room, where the weird looks he was receiving from Crabbe and Goyle didn't even bother him.

Meanwhile, Ginny felt the same way Blaise did about the Carrow's. She wanted to be friends with whomever she liked despite their feelings. She walked into the Great Hall and as she sat down at the table she could hear her fellow Gryffindor's wishing her good luck.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and they were all booing her. She looked down at her toast and lost her appetite. Tonight was the first Quidditch match of the year, and it was against Slytherin. She had been working hard with the team for the last few weeks to help increase their chances of winning.

Ginny looked around for her team mates to make sure they were eating. When she saw them she almost laughed at the sight. The whole team was sitting together looking extremely nervous. But her amusement quickly went away when she realized that their nerves could mess up the game tonight.

She stood up with her plate of food, trying to set a good example for the team, and walked over to them. They all looked up at her as if she would send their troubles away. Well, she could try. "C'mon mates, start eating. We need to be ready whoop Slytherin's arses!"

They all laughed halfheartedly and she sat in between Collin and her roommate Luisa. She purposely steered the conversation away from Quidditch and brought up some stories about childhood memories with Fred and George. By the end of the story everyone was chortling with laughter. She looked up and realized that the entrance hall was almost empty, and that breakfast was over.

She sighed knowing that she should get some studying done because she had a test in McGonagall's class on Monday. She dragged herself to the library trying to think of what Hermione would be saying right now. She laughed to herself and walked to an empty table in the corner of the library. She pulled out the transfiguration book and immersed herself in it as much as she could.

After about twenty minutes she felt a chair slide out next to her and she looked up to see Neville smiling at her. She pushed her book away and put her head on the table. "I really hate learning."

Neville laughed and pat her on the back and said "Don't we all?" Ginny nodded and Neville pulled out his Herbology book.

"Are you ready to show Zabini whose boss tonight?" Neville asked.

A grin came onto Ginny's face and she thought of how Blaise would look like when she beat him.

"Are you fantasizing about a certain Slytherin?" Neville asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

Ginny blinked and shook her head a little harder than necessary. "No!" she said loudly.

Neville held back a laugh as he stared at his friend. He shot a knowing look at her and she quickly grabbed her Transfiguration book and said " How do you pronounce this spell on how to turn a mouse…."

Neville gave another look at Ginny before helping her with studying_. Ha!_ He thought, _Who would of thought I'd be the one helping someone study?_

Hours later Ginny thanked Neville for helping her and left the library to get ready for the game. He stomach plunged as she thought about the match. She now completely understood why Harry got so irritable or nervous before a game. If she messed up, it wasn't just letting herself down, it was letting Gryffindor down.

"Ginger? Are you getting ready to fail to me, the most handsome Slytherin around, tonight?" Blaise said, coming up behind her.

In her usual fashion, she rolled her eyes and adding her witty remark said "Haven't I already seen your big head once today?"

"Oh, that hurt." He said in mock sadness.

"Good. Someone needs to knock that oversized ego of yours down a few notches." She said in a serious voice.

He laughed and said "I love talking to you. You actually know how to have a good, sarcastic conversation with someone. I swear I'm going to end up ripping out Pansy's vocal chords one day."

Ginny's loud laughter echoed around the room in a way that made Blaise grin. Her laugh was so much better than the giggles he was used to hearing, or Pansy's shrieks. He shuddered involuntarily at the latter part of that thought.

Ginny stood up straight and said "It must be a gift I inherited. I do have six brothers who rubbed off on me."

Blaise's nose wrinkled in distaste as he said "How could you handle that? Wouldn't you guys have murdered each other?"

With a reminiscent smile she answered his question with a vauge "I have no idea. We did get pretty \close to it."

Blaise shook his head in disbelief. He could never imagine his mother handling more than one child. Without even realizing it the thought had brought a chuckle up his throat. Ginny arched a red eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"Well as great as this is, hearing how great of a sarcastic person I am, I need to go get ready for the game. I think I'm going to have someone have a camera ready to photograph your face when you lose to a ginger blood traitor."

"Keep telling yourself that." He said skeptically.

She just cheerily waved goodbye to him and got ready for the game. He waved back and walked his separate way to the dungeons, tonight's game would definitely be interesting…

"Oh Merlin." Luisa said. "How are we going to do this! We're going to lose! Why did I join the team, again?"

This was the general conversation going on around the Gryffindor players. Ginny looked at the team fighting the urge to either bang her head against the wall or roll her eyes; both seemed like very tempting offers. Instead, however, she decided to go with the very useful command "Shut it!"

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at their captain. Ginny felt queasy as she felt their eyes looking expectantly at her. Her feet shuffled and she cleared her throat. "I'm not going to give some inspirational speech to you guys, because quite honestly that would just be awkward and weird."

Several people chuckled and Ginny got the courage to continue. "But I am going to tell you that I know we can do this. You guys are acting like this is the Quidditch world cup and millions of people are watching." Her eyes connected with everyone else's before she continued.

"Well it's not, and we're not. This is a Quidditch game against two rival houses in a school. Yes, the whole school is watching, but ignore them. These kids are your friends. If we lose, yes they will most likely tease us, but they will still be our friends. And quite honestly we are used to crap from the Slytherin's anyway, so that won't be new.

"But the thing is, we won't lose. I haven't worked you guys so hard for no reason. Our practice's have been great and I am very confident about this game. So let's win this game." She finished.

Seamus stood up and said "Let's do this!" Dean quickly followed and the two started fist pumping the air.

Collin stood up and high fived his captain. "That was a great speech Gin." She grinned at him and they both walked over to their brooms. "I think we'll win." He said confidently.

"One can only hope." Ginny said hesitantly.

She walked up to the edge of the field and listened the roar of noise from above. She looked around and saw the Gryffindor's all shooting dirty looks at the Slytherin's who shot them right back. A flush came over her face when she saw her other room mates were holding a sign that said "Go Ginny, the best captain seen since Potter." She rolled her eyes due to the fact Harry was the Quidditch captain right before her.

She felt the presence of her team behind her and she quietly said "This is it. Good Luck."

Everyone sucked in their breath as they walked across the field. The Gryffindor's all started cheering loudly and jeers could be heard from the Slytherin's. She heard the familiar lion growl that came off of Luna's lion hat. She let out a quick laugh before turning serious again as the Slytherin team strutted onto the field.

The two teams soared into the air besides the two captains. Ginny walked over to Madam Hooch who stood in the middle of the field with the Slytherin team captain, Blaise Zabini. She tried to keep the smile off of her face as she looked at his serious face.

When she reached the center Madam Hooch said "Let's make this a good game, no dirty tricks." She shot a dark look at Blaise who just grinned cheekily. "Captains shake." Blaise held out his large hand and Ginny quickly grabbed it. She felt the warmth spread over her fingers and up her arm when they touched and she gave the slightest smile up at the tall frame of Blaise. He returned it before letting go and hopping on his broom. Ginny followed his lead and soared up to Dean and Seamus, the other two keepers.

Over the cheers of the crowd Ginny could faintly hear Madam Hooch blow her whistle. The Quaffle was thrown into the air and the game begin. Ginny zoomed for it at the same time as Blaise and two nearly collided. Ginny got a hold of the ball and zoomed towards the Slytherin goal posts. She dodged a bludger neatly, but was hit on the side by Blaise who stole the ball from her.

This was going to be a long game.

The rest of the game followed the same suit, the scores going back and forth. Right now it was 60-50, Slytherin in the lead. Ginny knew that the game was really between the seekers right now. Collin was currently circling around the field and seemed to have no luck finding the snitch.

However the Slytherin Seeker was racing towards a fleck of gold. Ginny's heart sank. They were going to lose. She knew it, and Blaise knew it. He was shouting and sending evil gloating looks toward Ginny.

But then a miracle happened. The Gryffindor beater, Jimmy Peakes, who was the worst of the two beaters they had on the team, hit his bat against the bludger. Everyone seemed to go silent as the bludger raced towards the oblivious Slytherin seeker. It hit him square in the back and he went soaring through the air. Collin raced faster than Ginny had ever seen him go and then his hand wrapped around the golden ball.

The Gryffindor's senses came back to them and the loudest amount of cheers Ginny had ever heard erupted. The Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's soon joined in. The Gryffindor team raced together embracing a stunned Jimmy and a grinning Collin. Ginny felt like she could cry in happiness. She glanced over to the Slytherin team to see Blaise yelling at his scowling team.

Ginny clapped Collin and Jimmy on the back and the team soared down to the ground together. Everyone was in a rush to get back to the Common room, where surly there was going to be a party of some sort. Ginny hung around, not yet ready to go back to the chaos that was awaiting her.

She got into her normal clothes and decided to go on a walk around the grounds. As she walked past Hagrid's hut she felt a fleet of disappointment wash around her. He wasn't there. She had forgotten he had fled once Snape began his dictatorship at Hogwarts.

She quickly walked away and decided to take a stroll around the lake. She was surprised the see another person sitting against the tree. Ginny's curiosity got the better of her and she inched her way closer to the figure.

"Blaise!" she said

He looked up and smiled up at her. Ginny sat next to him and said "So are you skulking because I beat you?"

He shook his head and said "More like hiding from my house."

Ginny laughed and said "Is somebody scared?" in a mocking baby voice.

He elbowed her and said "We can't all be brave Gyffindor's."

She looked up at him and studied his features. His blue eyes were laced with amusement and his lips were turned in a small smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "That would just be weird if you were in Gryffindor."

"It would be terrible being around you pompous little freaks all the time. I would go and Avada Kedavra myself." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

It was then that Ginny realized how close they were. He seemed to realize it too and their eyes connected. If anyone had ever told Ginny Weasley that she would be leaning closer and closer to the lips of Blaise Zabini, she would have hexed them into oblivion. Yet her she was, doing that exact thing willingly. She could feel his breath on her lips when-

"Ginny? Are you out here?"

They both froze and looked at each other in surprise. Blaise swore under his breath and Ginny quickly scooted away from him. Collin appeared from behind the tree and it was a shock he couldn't feel the tension going on between the two people in front of him. "There you are Ginny! I went looking for you because there's a huge party going on up in the common room."

Ginny awkwardly stood up and let Collin drag her back to the castle. The whole time she and Blaise's eyes were connected. Ginny could see wanting in his eyes and she knew it could be seen in hers too.

Collin dragged her up through the whole castle and up into the Gryffindor common room. She was embraced by what seemed like the whole Gryffindor house and they were all shouting. "We won!" Everyone was shouting.

Ginny felt in a daze. She was physically there celebrating their victory, but mentally, she was with Blaise. She realized with a start how much she wanted that kiss, and how determined she was to get it.


	11. Vandalism

It had been a month, _a month_, since that almost kiss. And absolutely nothing had happened. When Blaise and Ginny saw each other at Dumbledore's Army the next day Ginny had hoped that the Slytherin would say something to her. But of course he didn't. It was as if that moment by the lake had never happened.

Ginny was much more upset about this then she should have been. This is why she found herself in the library much more often than usual, in fact, that's where she was at this very moment. She assumed that if she filled her mind with nonsense such as school work then her mind would be taken off of Blaise. Right now she was planning the next meeting of Dumbledore's Army.

The Carrow's were tightening their grip on Hogwarts. More students were being punished, and those students were punished harshly. Nowadays a detention would mean a whole weekend being forced to clean everything. Or having to write essays on how unworthy mudblood's were. The school was now a sick joke of what it used to be. Albus Dumbedore was probably spinning in his grave.

Ginny felt that Dumbledore's Army needed to do something about it. To show the Carrow's there were still loyal followers of Dumbledore here. She just didn't know how to do that without getting in trouble. Her mind was running with idea's when Neville came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gin!" he said cheerfully.

Ginny grinned at him and Neville sighed. "How have you been?" he asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked slightly taken aback.

Neville shifted in his seat and said "You just haven't seemed 100% lately. Is there anything bothering you?" When Ginny didn't say anything Neville scratched his head. "Well is it maybe something about Blaise?"

Ginny nearly dropped her pencil, but luckily she stayed calm. She repeated the same question from earlier. "What do you mean?" However this time her voice was a little wearier.

Neville seemed extremely awkward in this conversation, but was truly concerned for his friend who seemed to be down. "You guys seemed to have been getting really close…and I don't know, maybe something happened between you…?"

"No! There's nothing going on between Blaise and I. I have just been really busy trying to think of stuff to do for Dumbledore's Army and-"she searched in her mind for an excuse that would make her being down seem normal. "I'm really worried about Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

Neville's eyes filled with pity and he said "We all are. But that's why we have DA, so that when they come back people will know we have tried to keep the school okay."

Ginny leaned her head on her friends shoulder and really started to think about how her brother and friends must be. "I wish they could tell me something. I just want to know they're okay." She said as she closed her eyes.

The two friends took comfort in each other for a couple of minutes before Neville sat up in his chair. "So you've been trying to think of things for DA? What have you got?" he asked.

Ginny let her head hit the table before muttering "I have nothing."

Neville laughed and then said "Hi Luna. Hey Grant!" Ginny looked up and couldn't help the grin that came to her face. Luna was hand in hand with Grant Page and they looked adorable together.

Luna smiled dreamily at the two of them and sat down in a chair next to Ginny, while Grant took the seat next to Neville. "What are you guys doing?" Luna asked cheerfully.

Ginny groaned and said "Trying to think of something to do for Dumbledore's Army."

"What do you have in mind?" Grant asked.

Ginny groaned again and said "I have no idea!"

"Want to know what would be sort of cool to do?" Neville asked suddenly. The three sets of eyes landed on him expectantly. "If we did something to prove to the Carrow's and Snape we were here rebelling."

Everyone agreed excitedly and Luna got a faraway look in her eye. Ginny assumed the girl was daydreaming about Nargles until she spoke up. "I once heard that to prove a point, muggle's would vandalize things."

Ginny and Neville looked at each other with excited glints in their eyes, each knowing what the other had in mind.

Meanwhile, Blaise was in the Slytherin common room playing a game of chess against Goyle. To be honest, it was like playing a rock.

"Checkmate." Blaise said lazily.

Goyle grunted in frustration and Blaise rolled his eyes. Goyle walked away rather quickly when he saw Crabbe walk in with two cupcakes in his hand and Blaise leaned his head back and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and saw what he'd been seeing for the past month.

Ginny of course.

Every night Blaise had the same dream. He'd be walking with Ginny and suddenly she would pin him against the wall and would lean in to kiss him. However every time her lips got within an inch of his mouth, Collin Creevy, Neville Longbotton, or Luna Lovegood would apparate into the room and pull her away.

Each day the Slytherin's resentment for Collin Creevy grew because the boy had taken the girl of his dreams away right as they were about to kiss by the lake.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jenna Watt, the girl from the hallway who confronted him about Ginny said "Want to play a game against a person that has a brain."

Blaise's eyes widened in surprise, but in his usual cheeky tone he said "Well since you're the only person willing to play I guess I'll have to settle with you."

"Always so kind." Jenna mumbled. She sat down in the seat that Goyle was occupying before and she made the first move.

They each made a couple of moves before Blaise let his curiosity get the best of him. "To what do I owe this honor of playing a game of chess with you?"

Jenna looked up at him and said in a quiet voice "I've noticed you and the Weasley girl walking around together. I know that you go to some sort of meeting together because you always walk through some door that disappears whenever I try to find it."

At this point Blaise was worrying. What if Jenna turned in Dumbledore's Army, or tired to blackmail him or something! Jenna noticed the apprehension on his face and she quickly said "Don't worry! I'm not trying to turn you in. I just want in to this group." She looked all around the room, purposely not making eye contact with the stunned boy before her.

"You- you don't even know what we do!" he said in a whisper.

Jenna looked down at her feet and she said "I know, but you're with _her._ And she is _good." _At this point Blaise had his mouth slightly open in confusion. "Don't give me that look! Ever since you have been with her you've changed. Nobody else has noticed, but I have. Its written in your eyes, your eyes used to shout 'Im a Slytherin, and I want every girl possible.' Now they just show that you have something in your life worth fighting for."

"But why do you want to be in this club?" he managed to get out of his mouth.

"Because I have chosen what side I am on and I want to help." She said solemnly.

Blaise was about to respond, until he felt a certain coin in his pocket warm up. He pulled it out quickly, knowing that it signaled a DA meeting. Blaise looked from the coin in his hand to the girl sitting with a pleading look on her face.

"Come on." He said to Jenna. A smile appeared on her face and she followed Blaise out of the common room.

Ginny was talking to Luna about their plan when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Blaise walked in with another Slytherin girl Ginny had seen from time to time in the hallway. Ginny watched as Blaise motioned for the girl to stay where she was. Blaise walked over to Ginny with a small smile on his face.

_I swear to Merlin that if that's his girlfriend, I will hex him into oblivion._ Ginny bitterly thought to herself.

"Ginny!" Blaise said happily. Ginny stood and stared at Blaise with her arms crossed. Blaise looked really confused as to why she was treating him like this, but shook it off and addressed the matter at hand. "This is Jenna Watt." He said while he pointed his hands in the direction of the dirty blonde.

"Let me guess, she's your new Slytherin slut and you couldn't bear to leave her alone for more than five minutes." Ginny said bitingly.

Blaise stared at girl's fury in awe. Did Ginny honestly think he had a girlfriend? "Actually, she's just one of my friends. She is a Slytherin who simply does not belong in Slytherin. She wants to help prepare herself for the war, because she has chosen good."

Ginny felt relief wash through her and suddenly she was much more friendly to the boy in front of her. "Oh, well in that case she's welcome to stay."

Blaise grinned and called Jenna over to him. She reached Ginny and Blaise and gave a timid smile to the redhead. She reached out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Jenna."

Ginny greeted her and then went over to Neville to start the meeting. Everyone looked up and Ginny said "Lately I have been feeling that we need to do something that shows the Carrow's whose boss. I was having trouble finding something until-" she shot a thankful look to Luna. "Luna gave Neville and I an idea."

Blaise straightened up feeling quite curious as to what plan Looney had given Ginny. Ginny looked around at everyones faces and said "So tonight we are going to write on one of the school walls in some paint that I luckily bought from Weasley's Wizarding Wheazes during the summer that is nearly impossible to take off the walls."

"What are we going to write?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Ginny smiled and said "We are going to write 'Dumbledore's Army Lives on.' Nothing too bad, but enough to make them angry."

Everyone in the group was smiling. Blaise himself thought the idea was genius. Then a downside to this plan struck him. "What if we get caught?" he asked.

A frown appeared on Ginny face and Blaise could tell she hadn't really thought of that. Then she stood up tall and said "I'm willing to take that risk." Blaise was about to argue with her, but was cut off when Jenna spoke up.

In a quiet voice the girl said "Well, I've been working on disillusionment spells. It's not 100% foolproof, but it's better than nothing."

"You can do a disillusionment spell?" Hannah Abbot asked in shock.

Jenna nodded slightly and Ginny clapped the girl on the back before turning her grin to Blaise. "Looks like you actually have some good judgment in friends Blaise."

Blaise smiled lazily back at her and said "I only accept the best." Causing Ginny to blush and Neville to watch the two in amusement.

Later that night Dumbledore's Army crept down the hallways of the school. Ginny felt high on adrenaline. Jenna's disillusionment charm worked splendidly and everyone was blending in with the walls. "Here, let's do it here." She whispered.

Everyone stopped and Ginny pulled out the paint that she was thankful her brother's were genius enough to make. She silently opened the lid and everyone began telling her where and how to write it. When she was finished she shakily put her hand down and closed the paint lid.

Everyone silently cheered until they heard something down the corner. Ginny felt her heart beat pick up. She couldn't see anyone else but she was sure they were all wearing the same facial expression she was, which was terror.

She put a vanishing charm on the paint can and backed against a wall, where there was someone already standing. Instead of pushing her away they held her closer and instantly Ginny recognized the person holding her as Blaise.

He whispered in her ear "Stay calm." She relaxed slightly in his arms right as the person walked down the hallway. It was McGonagall.

Ginny was expecting the woman to see them all right away but instead she stopped in front of the writing on the wall, and to Ginny's utter astonishment, the ghost of a smile appeared on the older woman's face. It vanished quickly when another noise could be heard down the hallway.

Would it never end?

McGonagall quickly strode away and Ginny could feel the atmosphere in the hall getting more and more worried about who was going to be next to walk through the hallway. Ginny almost laughed out loud when she saw it was just Mrs. Norris.

"Okay everyone, go back to your dorms before Filch comes. I'm going to go back to the room of requirement and put everything away." She assumed everyone listened and left because when she called out to see if anyone was still there, no one responded.

It was then that she realized she was still being held by Blaise. No matter how much she wished she could stay like that, she got out of his arms and said "I'm going to go."

"I'll come with you." He said.

The two walked down the hallway and right as they reached the Room of Requirement the disillusionment charm wore off and Ginny watched as Blaise appeared before her. His face was flushed with excitement and she was guessing that's how she looked too.

They entered the room and Ginny grabbed her bag filled with homework and started tidying up the room.

"You did great tonight." Blaise said from behind her.

Ginny spun around and was shocked at how close he actually was to her. From where she stood now, they were barely five inches apart. "Thanks." She said breathlessly.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Blaise lowered his head to Ginny's and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped against his mouth but nonetheless returned his kiss with equal ferocity.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that." He said as he pulled his head away.

Ginny put her forehead against his and asked "Then what took you so long?"

He smiled at her and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and Ginny felt like this was one of the greatest things she had ever done.

Then suddenly the door opened.

Neville stood there with a smirk on his face and he said "Nothing going on between you two right Gin?"

Ginny blushed furiously and Blaise returned the smirk. "Absolutely nothing." He said. Then he picked Ginny up and gave her the most wonderful kiss she had ever had in her life.

* * *

FINALLY! Please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter. TO be honest this is one of my fav's and i would like to hear if its yours too! if theres anuthing wrong with it, please please tell me, i love critisism.


	12. impotante

Hello my lovely bunches of coconuts.

As many of you have noticed i havent been on Fanfiction very often, but have no fear i have not given up on this story nor Opposites Attract. They are just on a hold. I am currently writing a Dramione that i'm giving all my attention too plus you know school and "Real Life" things...bleh. haha :)

Anywho next to my new Dramione this story is my next priority followed by opposties attract, i promise you they shall be finsished! I am also going to be editing all the previous chapters to these strories seeing as how they are some of my first stories so the writing isnt that great!

NOw i REALLY REALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! I need to get more people to read this story or else i lose inspiration and to be honest i dont feel like anyone really likes this story so if this is the case tell me why and and what i should do to improve it

**REVIEW TO GIVE ME NEW IDEAS FOR A TITLE, I HATE THE TITLE I HAVE FOR IT RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
